Pug Problems
by MissWingedLioness
Summary: A pug is sweet but Alan is sweeter. And Eric learns that the hard way.


Auntie Kathy again with another cracky story for you! ^^

Since some of you have been so kind and helpful to give me feedbacks and advices, I got inspirated and decided to create a series. This is the second part of it, hope you'll like it, lovelies! ^^

Pug Problems.

Summer .

… OwO…

-"Anhh, Eric, harder, please! ~ I'm gonna…"

\- "Yeah, me too, just… just do it!"

-"Eric!"

-"Aaaaal!"

…

-"Hey Al, ya know you're amazing, right? This is the best fuck I've had in ages!"

Cool. For content that he was because of the amazing sex with his partner, sweet, adorable Alan had to ask something to his man and now that they were finished, he could make an attempt to that. You see, since he saw that thing at the house the now Grell and William shared, he couldn't stop wanting it. It was so beautiful, so… perfect even and when he thought about that he just couldn't avoid feeling a sense of envy that pained him. Alan wanted a television. And even if it seems strange, Eric was the traditional man in their house and he didn't feel like welcoming that new human discover. Not at all. It was noisy and too colorful for him, it just felt odd looking at that box with animated images playing on it. Hell, it was ridiculous, humans couldn't create a sort of cinematic records and just get away with it! So no television for Alan, at least until that moment, the one when the younger Shinigami tried to ask for it.

-"Eric… do you remember what I asked you some months ago?"

-"You must be kidding, I don't even remember what we did some minutes ago!"

-"We… we had sex Eric."

-"Yes, yes I know that but, I mean, you know, I'm a forgetful person and… fuck it all, just tell me."

-"I… noticed Grell and William have had a television for quite some time now and I wondered if we could buy it too, it would be entertaining for me when I'm at home and you're at work and-"

-"Yeah, let's just buy one of those things, after all you need company when I'm not here and I know that when Red can't come visit you things get boring. I want to make you happy, tomorrow we'll go buy a television just for you, okay love?"

Alan didn't really know what to say.

x.X.x

The glorious thing was at home. It was so big, so colorful and interesting! Oh, he really had missed a lot without a television at home! He remembered when he found himself envying Crimson Rose (1.) for watching it all day! That snail truly was lucky, Grell treated her like a baby. To think that she even tried to slaughter Ronald when she convinced herself he wanted to bed her baby snail. That was such a good fight with Ronald running in circles in all the office and Grell trying to chop his head off screaming "Pig, you're a pig Ron, let my baby alone, you won't have her!" Yes, it's true, Grell had "accidentally" convinced herself that Crimson Rose was she and William's daughter. William, of course, had tried to deny but with Grell it was just a losing battle. William had even tried to tell Grell that her little evil snail hadn't the right to watch television all day or sleep in their bed and his destinity suddenly became the same as Ronald. So he just accepted paying an expensive bill at the end of the month preferring his life over the snail's education.

Alan, however, decided to stop his funny flashback and turn on his television. The first thing he saw was a pair of big brown puppy eyes looking right in his face. Then he noticed those eyes were part of a cute pug puppy that someone had left tied to a street lamp near a big highway. Humans truly were cruel being, they had abandoned that cutie, leaving him to fend for himself. The pug looked so alone, Alan was on the verge of tears, until a male voice from the television said:

"Summer: people go on holiday, they have fun and suddenly their puppy becomes a burden. Don't leave your animal friends behind: this is Caleb, a pug puppy, and his family just abandoned him here. We managed to find him and now he needs a home. Call us and give Caleb a loving family, he needs you."

Yes, they definitely were right. Caleb needed him and he needed him as soon as possible. He just had to talk Eric into this. But Eric might refuse. Well, but… after all, who could deny a pug cuteness after finding one in his house?

x.X.x

Eric was tired. He wanted to go home, shower, have a beer, shag Alan senseless and then relax. That sounded just like the perfect plan. Now that Alan had his television, they didn't need to quarrel anymore, that was so nice to know. He arrived at the door of their apartment and entered the house with a big smile on his face. This, until he focused on his partner and the little thing he was holding in his lap. Was that a dog? Or a strange ball with ears? He didn't know but he didn't like it at all.

-"Alan, what is that thing you hold?"

-"Oh, love, this is Caleb! He's a pug puppy and he needed a family!"

Seeing the angry expression on Eric's face, Alan tried a different strategy.

-"Come on, don't be angry, humans abandoned him! The poor thing needed us! And then, look, look at him, he's so cute and fluffy and-"

-"Al, please, don't tell me you adopted him thanks to a spot on TV. Please."

-"No, I mean, yes, but I went to the human world to retrieve him! They didn't come here!"

-"Al, are you foolish? You went to the human world all alone and in your condition?! You're crazy!"

-"Grell was with me, I was safe with her and I needed to go out Eric, I'm not a china doll!"

Alan almost started crying. He felt selfish and cruel towards Eric, he was a horrible person, yes, for sure, he-

-"Hmm, fine. I can't deny you anything it seems. Come here, give me a hug and don't cry, you know I don't want to see you sad. Here, give me a kiss too and let's welcome this pug thing."

-"I'm sorry love, I didn't mean to be selfish! I just wanted a living company for once, and television was getting boring after a while! I don't know how Crimson Rose manages to watch it all day!"

-"You mean that Grell actually lets her do that?"

-"Yes! Crimson is her baby and Caleb is ours! Do you like the idea?"

-"Al, I-"

-"Oh please Eric, please!"

-"Fine, okay, you win again. Love you Al."

-"Love you too big bear!"

-"Who you just called-hmmff-"

And as they were kissing with that dog thing between them, Eric understood one thing.

Moral is, no one can deny something to Alan and his cuteness. No one.

Kathy's corner again!

Hi everyone!

I wrote this today because I had some free time! I hope you'll like it! I'm thinking about another one or two cracky stories, and if you have suggestions feel free to contact me! Oh and (1.) is for Crimson Rose, she's Grell's baby snail.

Constructive criticism is welcome! ^^

Kisses, kisses

Katherine_Lionhearted


End file.
